


Priorities

by gwyllion



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/pseuds/gwyllion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted for the Bettermost Drabblefest.  Prompts: dictionary, chicken cutlets, plumber’s crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

“Sonofabitch!” Jack slammed the pan down, smoke rising from the inedible mess.

“Burn dinner again?” asked Ennis, hearing Jack utter a few more swears from the urban dictionary. 

“Oven’s busted. Was supposed to be chicken cutlets, but now it looks like campfire coals.” He opened the door, and fiddled with the heating element. 

“Think ya can fix it?” asked Ennis, admiring the plumber’s crack that appeared when Jack bent over. 

“Doubt it. Bad enough I can’t cook worth a damn.”

Ennis stroked Jack’s lower back. “We can head to Sears when we’re done in bed.”

“Who said anything about… …oh!”


End file.
